


Different is Better

by somethingincredible



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingincredible/pseuds/somethingincredible
Summary: Connor McKinley muses about the differences in celebrating New Year's Eve in Uganda and home. Kevin Price helps. Or doesn't.





	Different is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around almost finished for almost two years, so I decided to dust it off and finish it. I haven't written anything in quite a while but I really want to start again so consider this my test run. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes!
> 
> And of course, enjoy this mostly self-indulgent fluff.

New Year’s in Uganda is simultaneously very different and also strikingly familiar, Connor muses.

The weather is probably the most foreign element. Back in Denver Connor used to spend it holed up with hot cocoa and covered in blankets next to the fireplace inside his parents’ house, hoping the sky will clear up just enough to see fireworks that will leave the snow with a reddish-brown tint for the next following days.

Here they’re at the start of summer, and with his pale complexion Connor does everything to avoid the scalding sun during the day. At night, the temperature doesn’t let up, and even after five months in Kitgali to get used to a perpetual state of heat it feels strange to stand outdoors and actually sweat on New Year’s Eve. It’s already fifteen minutes to midnight when he’s trying to pick at his shirt to unstick it from his moist chest, and the long black slacks feel uncomfortably clammy. He sees some of the elders roll up their pants, and has a feeling it won’t be long until the more adventurous of the bunch will start using shorts to survive the summer (he also knows he won’t be one of them).

On the other hand, as he watches the boys fiddle with their clothes and some villagers laugh good-naturedly at them, he knows he is surrounded by a group of people he grew to know as his makeshift family. The way they bickered and hovered and fussed over many little things while preparing for the night is something he’s very used to, and even when he joined them to try and smooth things over he didn’t feel aggravated at all. In fact, he feels almost nostalgic at how much they remind him of a usual big dinner night at the McKinley household.

Of course there’s also a lot of food. Although they decided to hold the festivities in front of the mission hut because they have the biggest table, they still have to bring out a lot of extra chairs and some of the residents nearby offer their own tables to share. In the end they have about four tables of different sizes pushed together, and while that might not look they way Connor knows from home dinner is in every way perfect. Some of the elders and the villagers came together that afternoon to prepare a huge feast for everyone; Connor had no idea what it actually consisted of (he was chased out by both Kimbe and Poptarts the minute he stepped into the kitchen) but this is easily one of the most delicious meals he had the pleasure to partake in. Conversation is loud, boisterous, decidedly unlike the atmosphere at McKinley’s and Connor enjoys it like no other New Year’s dinner before.

After dinner is over he decides to sit aside for a bit, settling down in the dirt some paces away from where the others have started to get up and mingle. Someone brought out music and speakers and also– beer. Connor keeps an eye out for his boys; he decides to let a few cups slide for this particular night but that doesn’t mean he’ll let one of them pass out and choke on their own vomit (something he was warned of back in his training as district leader).

Thus he stays clear from the booze and opts to observe and let his mind wander instead. Mutumbo and Mafala started setting up the fireworks for later a few yards away from where the tables are, and he watches them with anticipation. He’s glad fireworks are part of the tradition here too, they were always one of his favorite parts of any event. The bright colors and pretty lights have captivated him since he’s been a small boy with a fascination for all things flashy and sparkling.

Connor is startled out of his thoughts when he feels a weight settle down next to him. „Elder Price,“ he says, turning his head to the side. He recognized his presence faster than he’d like to admit.

„Hey,“ Elder Price sits with one hand around his knees, the other holding a cup to his mouth. For a moment Connor thinks he too fell victim to the allures of alcohol. But with its brown color the liquid looks more like–

„Coffee? Really? At this hour?“

Elder Price smiles at him. „It’s kinda hard to stay up until midnight for me.“ He is indeed, Connor thinks, one of the only elders who still go to bed at 10.30 pm sharp and wake up around 7. It’s a stark contrast to his mission companion who would sleep until noon if his obligations as a religious prophet didn’t force him out of bed. Connor himself has to admit that he’s fallen behind on the regulated sleep schedule and hardly wakes before 9 am.

Not that he ever really slept that well to begin with.

„Have you never stayed up that late before?,“ Connor asks. 

„We were only allowed to stay awake past our bedtime on special occasions such as today. As a teenager I guess I never got rid of that habit. Thought it would do me good for my mission.“ 

Connor leans back on his hands. „My sister and I also had rather strict bed times, but sometimes after our parents put us to sleep we would sneak into each other’s rooms to play or talk or even watch a movie. But, you know, quietly.“

„Hm. Jack and I slept in the same room but we never even considered staying up too late.“ He pauses for a bit. And then laughs. „Well, fuck the rules and all that.“ He raises his cup in mock-salute and Connor pretends he doesn’t flinch at the swear.

(He also pretends he doesn’t find it attractive when Elder Price curses. Not a bit.)

„So, uh, is this very different from what you expected?,“ he asks while Elder Price takes another sip.

„Yeah. But it’s good. Different is good. I never noticed it before, but looking back on it our family celebrations were always very suffocating. Too many rules, too many traditions. This is nothing like back home and it’s exactly what I needed.“

Connor nods. „I’m glad they have my favorite thing here though,“ he adds.

„Oh? And that would be?“

He smiles somewhat bashfully. „The one thing I really need today is fireworks.“

„Fireworks!“ Elder Price chuckles. „Really?“

„Weil of course! What’s a New Year’s Eve without fireworks?“

„I mean sure they’re pretty but I don’t think of them as the most essential part. At least no more than food, and. Well. People you actually like to be around.“ He seems pensive at that.

„To me they’re just really important.“

„But why?“

Connor feels himself growing hot. „They’re…romantic in a way. I know it’s very cliche but fireworks have some kind of pull on me, they _move_ something inside of me that I’m usually able to– um. Not turn off, I don’t do that anymore but, not think about too much I guess? Especially on New Year’s Eve I just want to be able to have a–“ He stops, years of repression and shame holding him back. But he’s different now and like Kevin says, different is good. „…A boy who wants to kiss me. Right at midnight. Like they do in the movies.“

When he nervously looks up Elder Price is staring straight at him. Even in the dim lights Connor sees the intensity in the other’s eyes. He sputters a bit before looking away and saying: „Or, I don’t know. It’s dumb. And corny.“

„You’re right, it is very corny and cliche–„ Connor shoves him playfully.

Elder Price laughs. „Hey! I wasn’t finished. Yes it’s corny but it’s also kind of…sweet. It’s just the way you are. And it fits you.“

„Oh. Well, in that case I take it as a compliment.“

„As you should.“

Elder Price is still watching him, and Connor doesn’t know what to say. They sit quietly for a while, Elder Price finishing his coffee and Connor wondering if he should have said anything in the first place. The silence that threatens to grow awkward is interrupted when a loud, carrying voice (yes definitely Arnold) shouts: „One minute to midnight!“ It’s followed by crowd cheers.

„This is the first year you can admit to wanting that, I assume?“ Elder Price asks, putting down the empty cup for good.

„What do you mean?“

„The whole kissing at midnight thing. Well, probably only the boy part.“

Connor laughs uncomfortably. „I mean, obviously. I’m glad I’m even able to do it at all. Especially out loud.“

He sees Elder Price smile at that. One of his rare, not fake or sardonic, but genuine smiles. „It takes a lot of courage to admit that.“

Connor smiles back. His internal conflict is not over, he knows that, but he came to appreciate every small step he takes in the right direction. Before he can answer, Elder Price quickly adds: „Takes even more courage to actually do it, though.“

„Hm.“

„Would you like it to come true?“

„I– what?“

Elder Price doesn’t answer. Connor can’t tell for sure in the light, but he thinks he sees the other’s cheeks grow red.

„Just thirty seconds!“ He hears Arnold’s voice cut through the air again, but his mind is somewhere else entirely.

„Elder Price?“

Still silent, the other turns back to him, leaning closer than before. The already hot, damp air seems to grow thicker. He licks his lips and Connor watches him.

„Twenty seconds!“

Connor’s thoughts are racing at this point. He’s too scared to look Elder Price in the eye, afraid of what he might see. So he stops thinking, he stops seeing and starts hoping. 

„Ten!“

His heart rate picks up.

„Nine!“

They have been growing a lot closer these past few months but surely he doesn’t feel the same way…

„Eight!“

Is he even gay? Or bi, pan, whatever? Has he ever mentioned a girl? Maybe there’s a girlfriend waiting for him at home?

„Seven!“

Is it stupid to hope?

„Six!“

Connor closes his eyes.

„Five!“

He really wants to see the fireworks go off but maybe if he keeps his eyes closed _he_ might think it’s okay to–

„Four!“

He feels like his heart is trying to beat out off of his chest.

„Three!“

There’s no more time to think anything through.

„Two!“

Here goes nothing.

„One!“

He feels the explosions ringing in his ears. He feels the ground start to shake slightly with the impact. He feels the smoke sneaking up his nostrils already.

He feels nothing on his lips.

Connor waits one, two, three beats. And still indeed, nothing.

Opening his eyes, he sees Elder Price turned away from him. His stomach sinks, embarrassment burning hot on his face.

He also turns away, opting instead to watch the villagers running around the porch, shouting what he assumes means „Happy New Year“ in their native language and hugging each other. The elders join them, hope and joy visible on most their faces. They have yet to notice the two of them sitting further away, thought he’s sure some of them are wondering where he is.

The disappointment weighs heavily in his chest, but he doesn’t let himself dwell in it. This is his own fault. What was he even expecting?

The fireworks are pretty, and numerous, and in any other situation Connor would have loved to see them. Now he feels cheated out of this experience, something he was genuinely looking for overshadowed by this– whatever this was. To his horror, he feels tears start to prickle behind his eyes (his dad did always said he was too sensitive).

So he turns his sadness into anger. He won’t let Elder Price ruin this for him. He decides to get up and join the others, determined to pointedly not say anything to the other man still shielding away from him.

But when he tries to stand up he feels Elder Price’s hand suddenly on his arm. He’s startled to see the other’s dark brown eyes boring into his own once again. He’s also a lot closer than he was before.

Connor sits back down and almost huffs. But then he really looks into his eyes, and sees the same fear that so accurately reflects his own. This is not someone playing a cruel prank, this is a boy just as scared and lonely as he is, and Connor’s anger dissipates.

„Um“ is all he says.

„Can I just–„ And Elder Price is leaning forward. And– oh. _Oh_.

But instead of backing away like he’s conditioned to, Connor stays still. Only when Elder Price is so close he could probably count the newly-formed freckles on his nose he breathes out a shaky „yeah“.

And when rough lips meets his own there’s nothing more to say as his mind blanks on words and he closes his eyes and focuses on nothing.

When Elder Price – _Kevin_ , surely, at this point? – pulls back he’s breathing hard.

„Sorry, it wasn’t exactly at midnight.“

Connor laughs, heart soaring high. New Year’s Eve in Uganda really is a lot different to back home. And different is not only good, it’s better.

 


End file.
